Fallen Petals
by littlemissicebox
Summary: Rin a new student at Ouran high school lives in a never ending nightmare with parents who abuse her on a daily basis, and being thrown from being the familys heir. She keeps to herself not trusting others, and never speaks to anyone, will life at a new school bring the broken flower back to life or cause her petals to completely fall? (I suck at summeries)
1. Welcome to my nightmare

**Chapter One:** _Welcome to my nightmare_

* * *

I live in a never ending nightmare. And my parents damn well know it. Hell, there the entire reason on why my life is a nightmare. It's the same routine every single day, I go to school, head home, and then get the living day lights beaten out of me. Your probably thinking why I havn't I fought back? Well I have always feared what would they do to me if I ever did stand up for myself. So I just always lay there on our marble floor trying to get to some kind of happy place.

Hello there everybody. My name is Rin Otomori and my parents, well lets just say there some really wealthy people. Are my insane parents who get a thrill out of making there only child and futur- well ex future heir to my fathers company live in constant pain and suffering. They would probably scare off my friends, if I had any for that matter. I always have been a loner my whole life, always keeping to myself and never trusting nobody.

I slowly looked up to my parents, as they both took turns kicking my in the stomach, standing over me with a horrible smirk plastered on there face, my mother soon bent down rasing her hand before slapping me a few times on the face. Leaving a bright red mark. I didn't scream, I didn't wimper, no matter how much I wanted to. Though in result my mother just gave me another slap trying to get a reaction out of me, resulting in me getting a busted lip, I could soon then taste the warm red matallic liquid slipping into my mouth. Something I grew acustomed to tasting over the years.

I clinched my purple eyes tightly swallowing the blood that was in my mouth, trying to contain the vomit that wanted to escape from my stomach due to the nonstop kicking. I tried to move my hands over my ears to block out the now laughter emitting from my parents. The people that were supposed to give me love, and always be there and support me. I wondered if I ever done something wrong to diserve parents that used me as there personal punching bag.

I came to terms growing up that I was all alone in this world, and that god couldn't exsist. Nobody could possibly even help me. I even wondered if my other family members knew what went on inside of these walls. My brown bangs fell into my face as I just couldn't hold it back any longer and the tears slowly let themselfs trickle down my cheeks, I just want someone to help me escape this nightmare! My parents soon smirked seeing me finally breaking down giving me one final kick in the stomach each, making me gasp and scream out in pain. My mother spit on me once before my parents left our mansion leving me on the floor.

I coughed out onto the floor, traces of crimson blood splattered onto the marble. I wiped my mouth pulling myself up, I pulled my blue hoodie seeing that my entire stomach was starting to turn into one ginat purple bruise. I bit my lip hoping I wouldn't be dying from internal bleeding or something. Though it wouldn't matter, no one would care. I sighed as I wiped the blood with my sleeve off the floor as I pulled myself up and weakly climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I locked the door and fell onto my bed.

_"Tomarrow is my first day at Ouran Acadmey, why do my parents send me to such a good school if they don't give a shit about me?"_

The thought flowed through my head as I let my eyes droop close, I mean they told me since my mother is apparently expecting another child that they will be the future heir. Since I can't do anything right, yet I have always excelled in almost everything, expect kendo, and math. But I was good at playing the violin, and piano. And I was extremely good at ballet. But they never made my parents happy, I just want them to be proud of me, I want to be loved. Soon I let darkness overcome me and let myself drift into a restless slumber.


	2. Welcome to Ouran Dear Flower

**Chapter Two:** _Welcome to Ouran Dear Flower_

* * *

I soon awake to the morning sunrise that was slowly creeping itself through my white bedroom curtains, my purple eyes fluttered open as I could hear nothing but pure silence within our mansion. Something that is either good or bad. I turned over seeing my alarm clock was glowing showing that it was around five forty five, I sighed to myself looking up at the white ceiling not really looking forward to be starting my first day at this elite academy. I knew I had to be leaving soon an if my parents were home they would I know give me an even worse beating later if I was late to coming downstairs so I climbed from the warmth of my bed an made my way over to my closet.

I was greeted upon opening my closet with the schools signature uniform; it was a buttercup yellow dress with a white bib type with a reddish brown ribbon tied around the neck. It also had a pair of white cream colored socks, an some brown Marry Jane's. I can't say I was in love with the dress to much since the color looked honestly to bright and ugly for my taste. I slipped my clothes from yesterday off seeing that my stomach was now a violet color, I touched it gently winching in pain. I looked back to the uniform grabbing it putting it on, slowly slipping the tights and shoes on.

I took one final look in the mirror taking a deep breath as I grabbed my brown leather school bag an opened my bedroom door, I walked down the halls seeing that the maids were busy at work as usual. It was silent still as I wondered if father was already off at work an mother maybe having some brunch with one of her friends, though once I hit downstairs I could hear my mother at the top of the stairs. I turned around seeing she was in her robe with her arms crossed.

"Rin, well at least you woke up on time and I didn't need to put more on the maid's plate. Now don't make any trouble at this school, I don't want to have to clean any mess you make. Just feel lucky me and your father are sending you off to such a wonderful that Ouran Academy is. Now go."

I nodded my head as I exited the house, I couldn't even find a hint of kindness in my mother's voice. Though that was normal; I just hoped that maybe one day I would wake up or something it all be a dream an I would actually have loving and caring parents. I mean they weren't always like this; they used to love me when I was little. Then once primary school started well so did the abuse. I climbed into the family's limo as I let my eyes close mentally preparing myself for this new school. Obviously I wasn't going to make a mess, hell I don't even want to interact with the students there, just want to do my studies an go home. I don't need to do something to get more beatings. Since I'm sure if I get anymore, well; I may just die by internal bleeding or something.

The limo eventually came to a gentle halt; I opened my eyes slowly seeing the large building that would be school for the next two years. Though I was interested in the fact that the building was pink, since to be honest such an elegant sounding school you would expect it to be a elegant color as well; and not something that sticks out. I shook my head grabbing my bag as I thanked the driver as he opened the door with a bright smile which he returned one back. I looked up to the school once more before walking through the large black school gates. I noticed soon that peoples gazes were slowly shifting to me, I mean it's not too surprising since someone these kids have never seen just walked through. Plus maybe I just look funny looking to them even though I'm in the same standard as they are an not a commoner.

I hurried from the court yard into the school, the sun wasn't even fully up yet I was already sweating from my anxiety. I wished I could just go back to be taught everything at home. It wasn't this overwhelming. Though I should be grateful to my parents, even though they despise me they did something nice. Though there is probably some kind of reason behind sending me here. I walked into the office as I was met with an older lady dressed in an expensive looking business suit behind a desk as I gave a week smile requesting for my schedule. She looked up from her computer giving a kind smile as she looked through her stack.

"Hello there, Ah Rin there you are. Here's your class list, if you need any help you can always come here or I'm sure the other students will be willing to point you in the direction to your classes. And welcome to Ouran Academy."


	3. Failing Introductions

_Chapter Three: Failing Introductions_

* * *

I gave the sectary a slight nod thanking her as I walked out of the office looking down to my schedule, it seemed that I was placed into class - and my first class seemed to be world history; followed by geometry. I walked down the halls that had some students standing and walking around as I looked up at each of the tags reading them, as honestly I was almost speechless on how pretty this school was, I mean sure it was one of the best schools in Japan that you could get into; but I felt that I must had to be dreaming to experience something so wonderful. I stopped walking as I stood in front of the classroom that I would be spending the rest of the coming year in, I took a deep breath calming myself as I opened the sliding door slowly walking in. There were already some students inside talking quietly among themselves as the homeroom teacher looked up from his desk as I showed him my schedule to confirm that I was the new student and was ordered to stay upfront until the bell rang.

The bell soon echoed a few moments later as the students all went to their seats; each passing student took a quick glance at me. I didn't really pay them no mind keeping my head down until soon looking up seeing a pair of identical twins look dead at me, I would be obviously lying if I didn't admit that their stare made me quite nervous. The teacher rose from his desk clearing his throat to get everyone's attention as he wrote my name on the blackboard announcing that they were going to be having a new student, looking back to the teacher as he nodded his head as I guess giving me some kind of signal to introduce myself. Slowly looking to my new classmates as I stuttered due to my sudden dry mouth looking to the ground, feeling the wave of anxiety hitting me like a semi-truck.

"M-my name is Rin, Rin Otomori, I really do umm hope that we can all maybe be friends. I really like kendo and reading."

The sound of my classmates could soon be heard, I bet they were talking and going on about how my introduction was lame, well exuse me that it sucked, it wasn't like I was trying to impress any of you guys anyways. I gave a shy smile before soon going to the empty seat I was assinged to soon tripping over something landing on my face, I laid there on the floor for a few moments biting my lip holding any tears from embarrassment from coming out as I slowly stood up seeing a few students chuckle, the boy's desk I was next to apologized as it seemed I had tripped over his book bag. I nodded soon scurrying to my seat placing my head onto my desk, not only did I have a crappy introduction I just made a wondrous face plant and probably looked like a damn idiot. Looking up to the teacher lecture going on about the Edo period and how life used to be, also explaining on what they used for government. It was actually kind of interesting, I soon jumped some in my seat feeling someone soon tap my shoulder; I am always jumpy when I get touched. Can you blame me?

Looking behind me I saw that it was a female with a note in her hand, she whispered saying that it was from me from the set of two boys that were in the back row. I blinked looking back seeing that it was none other than those identical twins that made me feel quite uneasy from when I was standing up at the board. I thanked her softly for the note before facing forwards looking down to the paper; what could they honestly want from me? Looking back as I could tell they were just waiting for me to open the note, I sighed rolling my eyes as I opened the lined paper slowly reading the contents slowly inside.

_We the Hitachiin brothers will be bringing you, the clumsy new student to the schools host club after school._

Host club, after school? No! I don't want to be dragged by those scary looking twins, much less what in the world is going to happen if I head home late? I know mother is going to lay me out, if not I know her and father if he didn't stay at work late would gang up. I shuddered at the mere thought of getting any more bruises since the one on my stomach just surfaced. Though maybe if I said I met some rich dude and he invited me maybe they would, no get that out of your head Rin they still would still beat the crap out of you. I looked back to them as it seemed they were waiting for my answer now as I gulped as it was wuss out or have a little fun, even though I don't care about this dumb women wooing host club or getting to know anyone, I guess one time won't hurt right? I slowly nodded my head agreeing to their proposition as they both gave a smirk as I instantly turned back around in my chair slumping down in it. I bit my lip my body shaking in the thoughts of later.

_They're going to kill me tonight, I just know it._


End file.
